The Romance of Haruhi Suzumiya
by ShadowSpadeX
Summary: Okay, so it's no secret that Haruhi has romantic feelings for Kyon... so here's a bunch of stories that will (hopefully) lead up to a confession.
1. Kyon's Birthday Part I

{[( So, this is going to be written based on the wiki articles I've read AND all that exists of the Haruhi series in anime form. The reason for this is due to not having read the manga or light novels, so these are all I have to go on. If you find anything inaccurate, then please let me know and I'll be sure to make a correction, or at least attempt to. This will be a fic that I am writing as Kyon x Haruhi, however, I would like to keep true to the characters so I apologize if the relationship develops slowly. It's also a series of seemingly one-shots, but they're all connected somehow. Haruhi is a very close anime to me, so I'll do my best to represent it. Hope you guys enjoy it.)]}

Birthdays are one of those things that I've never really fully gotten into. Sure when I was a kid and I had parties full of friends and family and that was a lot of fun, but after turning about 10 or so, you start to lose that excitement. Okay, maybe it's just me, but speaking as someone who hasn't done anything too special for their birthday in several years, it's a bit odd for anyone to do anything special for it.

"Hey Kyon," I heard as I placed my bag on the hook.

"What?"

"What do you think about the idea of the SOS Brigade getting a dog?" She asked.

"A dog, huh?" I asked. I'd be lying if I said I didn't like dogs, but why did she want one for the club?

"Yeah, I was thinking we could get one and use it to try to sniff out aliens!" Of course. "After all, they say dogs have a good sense of smell, so maybe if we get one, we could use it to find them!"

I let out a small sigh. I would have told her not to do it, but it's not like it would convince her. "So, what kind of dog were you thinking of, a blood hound or something?" I asked.

"Maybe, I haven't really decided." She said, sitting back to think. "Why don't we go and look with everyone? It'll be more fun."

"Well, I suppose having a dog for the club room wouldn't be the worst thing. Alright, let's do it." I said, seeing an excited smile come across her face. Wait a minute, whose job would it be to watch after the dog outside of school.

"Yo, Kyon." I heard Taniguchi saying as he came over. "Heard it was your birthday from Kunikida."

"Oh, is that so?" I responded.

"I'm a little low on cash, so I can't get you anything, but I figured I'd tell you happy birthday, buddy." He said, in the same tone he always did.

"Well thank you. So is Kunikida here?" I asked, looking around the room.

"Nah, he got held up with something. Anyway, I'd better take my seat before class starts." He said.

I nodded. "Alright." He went back to his seat and class began a few minutes later.

When classes ended, Haruhi left the room without saying a word.

Odd, usually she tells me to head straight for the club room right now. Oh well, I may as well go anyway. I highly doubt she's canceling activities for today.

I made my way to the club room where Nagato and Miss Asahina were already. Luckily, I came late enough for Miss Asahina to have finished changing into that maid outfit Haruhi required her to wear. Not that I'm complaining.

"Hey, is Haruhi not here yet?" I asked, thinking maybe she'd stopped by.

Miss Asahina shook her head. "No, she hasn't come by yet. Oh." She said, stepping toward her bag and pulling out a small paper one. "Um, I found out it was your birthday and so I got you something. Here." She said, handing it to me. "I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I got it on really short notice, so…"

"I'm sure I'll like it just fine." I said to her with a smile.

"Really?"

I gave her a nod. "If it's from you, then I'll like it regardless."

She sighed. "Thank goodness." She said, before looking at me expectantly. I opened the bag and pulled out what appeared to be a cell phone charm with a small rubber cat on the end of it. "Do you like it?"

I don't really think I have any use for this, since I'm not a big fan of cell phone charms, but I'll definetly figure out something. Maybe I'll just hang it in my room or something. "I do. Thank you very much."

She smiled. "Oh, I think Miss Nagato has something for you too."

I looked over at Nagato, a bit surprised. "You too, Nagato?"

She looked up from her book and pointed to a green bag on the table in front of where I would usually sit. "Oh, hard to believe I didn't notice it before." I said, walking over to the bag. "Can I open it now?"

She turned a page in her book. "If you want."

I decided to go ahead and open it, since even though she wouldn't admit it, I'm sure she'd like to see my reaction. I reached in and pulled out two things. One was a book that looked to be like something that Nagato would usually read. Big words and all. The other seemed to be a game of some kind.

"Hey, Nagato? What's this?" I asked, holding it up. "Is it a game or something?" I asked.

She turned a page. "It is a game that I developed on the computers in the computer club." She said, in the same monotone as always.

I smiled. "I see. It's been awhile since we played any games together. Actually I think we only did it that once." She just nodded and continued reading her book. I placed the gifts in my bag and took a seat just as Koizumi opened the door.

"Hey there, everyone. Is Miss Suzumiya not here today?" He asked.

"I don't know. She rushed out of class and hasn't come by."

He nodded. "Oh, I see. By the way, Kyon, I heard today was your birthday."

How is everyone finding out about this?

"I apologize, but I haven't gotten you any sort of presents or anything." He said, with that same smile of his.

"Oh it's fine, don't worry about it." I said. Honestly, I appreciated the gifts the other two got me, but I didn't expect anyone to get anything for me. Especially not Nagato.

Koizumi just nodded his head. "Well, I hope you'll at least accept my wish for you to have a happy birthday."

I nodded. "Thanks."

It was kind of nice to enjoy the silence of the club room that was normally non-existent. Koizumi and I played a few rounds of a game while we waited to hear from Haruhi. Strangely enough, we'd been here for a while and we still hadn't heard a word. Of course, eventually she did turn up.

"Attention SOS Brigade!" She shouted, the door slamming open. "So, as we all know today is Kyon's birthday. As Brigade leader, it's my duty to celebrate these sorts of occasions."

Since when? We've never celebrated anyone else's birthday in here. Come to think of it, I don't even think I know the others' birthdays.

"So, in celebration of his birthday, we are going to let him choose what dog the SOS Brigade will be getting."

"A dog? For the club room?" Miss Asahina asked.

"Oh right, I forgot about that. She said she wanted to get a dog this morning." I said, remembering our early morning conversation.

"I don't think dogs are allowed on the school's campus, but a dog would make it a bit more lively in the club room." I almost thought Koizumi was going to say something against Haruhi, but when he added that second part, it negated all of that.

Haruhi nodded. "Yeah, so we're all going to the pet store right now to pick out the perfect alien sniffing dog!"

After Miss Asahina finished changing, we all left to the local pet shelter. I didn't really care what kind of dog was picked out, so I just figured I'd just wait and see what they had. After looking around for a bit, Haruhi seemed to pick one.

"Hey, Kyon. What do you think of this one?" She held out a small shiba in my face and I had to say, this didn't seem like the kind of dog Haruhi would have had in mind, though she probably didn't have one in mind. Actually, she did say she didn't know earlier.

"Well, it is kind of cute." I said as Miss Asahina came over and Haruhi handed it off to her.

"Aw, it's so cute." She said, the dog starting to lick her.

It then started sniffing around and jumped out of Miss Asahina's arms, running over to Nagato before sitting down. She stared at it for a moment before kneeling down and petting it.

"Huh. Looks like she likes you, Nagato." I said, walking over to them.

Haruhi came up next to me. "Yeah, I never knew you were an animal person." She said. "Wait, how did you know that the dog was a girl?

"Hm? Oh, well this shelter organizes their genders with blue and pink collars." I said, pointing to a sign.

Nagato continued to pat the dog on the head.

"So, do you like it, Nagato?" I asked her.

Nagato looked up at Haruhi and I, before turning her attention back to the dog.

I looked over at Haruhi. "Why don't we get this one? Nagato seems to like her and it's not often that Nagato shows interest in something." I suggested.

Haruhi nodded. "Yeah, but it's supposed to be your choice."

I was surprised she actually remembered that. "Well, then I'm making my choice to get this one."

She nodded. "Well, if you're not getting it for you… then you name it." She said.

"Me? Uh, alright." I thought about it for a moment. "How about Nanako?" I suggested.

"Nanako? Huh, I've got to admit, that's not a bad name." She said, smiling with approval. "Alright then, her name will be Nanako, the alien-sniffing dog of the SOS Brigade."

Oh give me a break with that alien-sniffing thing. Though, come to think of it, the dog did seem to go straight for Nagato. Maybe…

"Hey, Yuki, do you think you can keep Nanako at your place?" She asked.

"Oh, actually pets aren't allowed at Nagato's-" I was going to continue to say she can't have pets, but then Nagato interjected.

"I can."

"What? But Nagato, I thought you weren't allowed to have pets." I said, surprised.

"I cannot. However I will make it work." She said, standing up and holding the dog.

It sure looked like Nanako wanted to go with Nagato, so I nodded. "Alright. Make sure you take care of it though." I told her. She nodded and began walking to the door. "Hey, wait, we can't just walk out of here without paying."

After what seemed like forever, we finally managed to adopt Nanako. Since it was getting late, we all decided it was good to head home for the day. I walked part of the way with Haruhi, who seemed to be a bit bothered.

"You okay?" I asked, against my better judgement.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just thinking about some stuff."

She didn't Sound very convincing.

"Well, okay." I said, letting her keep to herself. I've found that if you pry, then usually the other person ends up getting angry. I could tell she had something on her mind. It was just a matter of time until she said something.

"Kyon, tell me something…" She said, stopping and turning to me. "Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?"

Wait, that's what's bothering you? "Well, it didn't really seem important, to be honest. Birthdays tend to lose their excitement once you leave primary school."

"Well of course they'll be boring if you don't tell anyone." She said, matter-of-factly. "I mean how can you expect anything special to happen if you don't tell your friends?"

Wait, does she think of me as a friend? When did that happen?

"Or, I mean… you should let your Brigade leader know when your birthday and other important things like that are happening. I mean, if you had a girlfriend or something, don't you think she would like to know?"

I don't get it. Is she offended that I didn't tell her when my birthday is?

"Sorry, I guess I'm just not used to people celebrating birthdays anymore. All my family does for birthdays is maybe cook a good meal or go out to eat somewhere nice, and maybe a few presents." I didn't really know if I should apologize, but since she seemed to be upset, I felt I should.

"That's why you should try extra hard to make them special." She seemed to calm down a bit. "Anyway, I'm going home." She said, splitting off. "Oh, here." She said, tossing me a small box. "That's for you, alright. Don't lose it." And with that, she went home.

What could be in this?

When I got home, I made sure to put Nagato and Miss Asahina's gifts in a good place and turned back to the box I'd placed on my bed.

"Well, I guess I should open it." I said, picking it up and undoing the ribbon. Upon opening the box, there was a blue piece of cloth with a note on top.

 _Kyon,_

 _You should have told me your birthday was coming up. If you did, I would have had more time to make this. Either way, this is for you._

Haruhi made me something?

I picked up the cloth and realized it was an armband, similar to Haruhi's. But instead of a position written on it, the band had on it, written in black… "Kyon." I wish she'd used my real name, but I suppose at this point, no one even remembers that anymore. I'm a bit surprised I do, honestly. Oh well, I appreciate the gesture.

I spent some time with my family and shortly after that I went to bet. Thankfully tomorrow is Sunday, and that means I won't have to worry about getting up early for school or anything.

{[( Next time, in The Romance of Haruhi Suzumiya - Kyon's Birthday Part II)]}


	2. Kyon's Birthday Part II

{[( I wanted to write out up to chapter 5 before posting this, but it's been a while and I feel like I should just put this out there now. I'm working hard on this, I just want to make sure everyone is characterized as accurately as possible.)]}

I woke up kind of late today. I figured my family had let me sleep in due to yesterday being my birthday. I sighed, feeling like I should get up, but I really didn't want to. I closed my eyes to go back to sleep, but then I heard the front door of the house open.

"Oh, hello, are you here for Kyon? I'm afraid he's still in his room sleeping right now." I heard my mom say. I wonder who she was talking to. Wait, were they here for me?"

"Oh that's alright, I can wait." That voice… it sounds familiar.

"Well alright then. I'm off to work." My mom said, closing the door.

I heard footsteps approaching my door. I curled up even more under the covers, almost as if that actually protected me from what might be coming. "Kyon, are you in there?" I did recognize that voice, and I wasn't happy to hear it.

The door slid open, slowly. I felt the presence come closer to me and hover for just a moment, before I heard them go to my desk and sit down.

Great, now I'm stuck with this guy in my room. How should I go about this. He won't leave until I actually wake up… come to think of it, why is he even here? I guess if I pretend to wake up now, it would probably be better. At least it would make this less awkward.

I fidgeted around a bit and groaned, rolling onto my back and slowly opening my eyes. "Oh, you're awake?"

I looked over at him, staring for a moment before sitting up. I saw he was dressed in a pair of black pants, a pink button up shirt and a brown blazer. "Koizumi? What are you doing here?" I asked, sounding more tired than I was.

"Well, Miss Suzumiya sent me to come get you for some reason." And what reason is that? "Though I was explicitly told not to tell you what that reason is."

"I was more referring to why you're sitting here in my room when you could just wait out in the living room for me to wake up."

Koizumi got a look on his face, almost as if the thought hadn't crossed his mind. In fact, I'm willing to bet it didn't until just now. "Well, at any rate, I'm here to come pick you up." He said, his smile returning. I want to punch him sometimes for that smile.

After having Koizumi leave the room, I got dressed. I grabbed an orange shirt that had a design on the chest that looked like someone slapped it with a paintbrush covered in white over a blue circle, a green jacket, and a pair of blue jeans with a hole just below the knee.

I came out to see Koizumi waiting patiently for me. "So, are you all ready to go?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I guess. So where are we going again?" I asked. "Oh right, you told me you couldn't say, huh?"

He nodded. "Don't worry about it. By the way, is it alright if we stop by my apartment first. I seem to have forgotten something."

"Sure." Come to think of it, I've never been to your place. Actually, I've only ever been to Nagato's.

As we walked out to get in the car that was waiting for us, no doubt provided by Koizumi's Organization, I started thinking. We were about halfway to our destination when I said something. "It's a party, isn't it?" I asked.

Koizumi looked at me, a bit surprised. "What?"

I looked over to him. "Well, Haruhi did make a big deal about my birthday yesterday. If it were anything else, she probably would have come and gotten me herself." I was starting to feel somewhat thankful she hadn't come instead. At least Koizumi was calm about it, even if it was a bit creepy.

He nodded. "Don't tell Miss Suzumiya you knew. She seems very excited about this." Isn't she always excited?

I agreed and the car pulled into the parking lot to an apartment complex. Wait, isn't this… "Koizumi, you live in these apartments?" He nodded. "How do you afford it? Wait don't tell me…"

"The Organization pays for it. Due to my close proximity to Miss Suzumiya, they give me some rather pleasant accommodations." I said don't tell me.

We entered the building and headed for the elevator of the apartments. Well, I say it's an apartment complex, but it looks more like a hotel. We got off on the third floor. 3, that number seems to float around quite a bit, huh?

Koizumi lead me to his apartment, 3-C, okay, this whole 3 thing is getting ridiculous. He took his key out and unlocked the door. "Feel free to make yourself at home." He said, motioning for me to open the door.

"Shh! The door is unlocked!" I heard someone say from the other side.

"Mikuru, get down, he'll see you!" Now that had to be Haruhi.

"Ow, hey, get off my hand!" Taniguchi was in there too.

I looked at Koizumi who looked like he was trying to look like he didn't hear anything. I sighed and turned the knob of the door and pushed it open.

I was met by a burst of confetti and the slight smell of gunpowder, probably from the poppers they shot off. "Surprise!"

Even though I knew they would be here, I was caught off guard a bit. There were a surprisingly high amount of people here. Well, it was the same people I always talked with, but it was still more than I'd expected with one days notice.

Haruhi ran up to me, excitedly. "Well, what do you think? Were you surprised? Huh?"

I looked over to Koizumi and he just shrugged. "I sure was. Did you put all of this together?" I asked.

She nodded. "That's right!"

I smiled as she started explaining how she had put everything together. "Haruhi… thanks." I said with a smile.

I must have caught her off guard, because she stopped talking and looked kind of like a normal innocent schoolgirl for a moment. But then her usual smile returned. "No need to thank me. Just make sure you tell me when it's your birthday next time. I can't just throw something like this together every year, you know." Wait, wouldn't it be easier if you just remembered my birthday? "Alright guys, you let's get this party started!"

I finally had a chance to take a look at the apartment and… man this thing was huge. It even had a second level. I guess that explains why there was so much time between floors on the elevator. The second level was more of an indoor balcony with a television on the wall and a sofa with two chairs on either side. The living room was large and spacious too, and there was a projector on the ceiling, which explained the large blank wall. This place must cost a fortune.

"Kyon, how long are you going to stand there?" Haruhi asked me. "It's your party, have a little fun." She said, sounding unusually encouraging.

I went up to the balcony to the television, seeing a few differing gaming consoles plugged into it. It looked like a game of Super Smash Bros. was currently going, between Taniguchi and Miss Tsuruya.

"Whoa.. oh crap! Wait, you can't just… ah!" Taniguchi said, in a panic.

Miss Tsuruya on the other hand… "Oh, come on, is that all you've got? Take that! Oh, think you can run away?" She chuckled as she spiked his character down, the announcer shouting GAME!

"Dammit.." Taniguchi said, sounding defeated, which I suppose he was.

"Not bad." I said, smiling.

"Oh, you saw that, Kyon?" She said with that usual smile of hers. Huh, I tend to comment a lot on the fat that a lot of people smile a certain way.. "You wanna play?" She asked.

"Me? Oh no I'm terrible at this game." I said.

She just waved her hand. "Oh, that doesn't matter. What matters is that you have fun, right?"

Taniguchi shoved the controller into my hands. "Kyon, you have to win this. Avenge me." Remember back at the beginning of the year, when he said 'We're pals right?' and I commented that everyone's turned into an idiot. Well, while some people have come back from that, he has stayed squarely in that place.

"Oo, playing Smash Bros, huh? Mind if we make this a team match?" Hauhi said, confidently.

"Sure!" She shouted, looking around the room. "Hey, why not have Yuki be my partner."

And just like that it was now a team of Haruhi and myself against Miss Tsuruya and Nagato… I'm fairly certain we are going to lose since Tsuruya seems to know what she's doing and Yuki seems to be able to master a game in seconds. Sure Haruhi is good at everything she does, but me… "Kyon, we better win this or else you get a penalty." Seriously, I'm going to be penalized for losing a game at my own party?

The character select screen came up and everyone chose random selection. When the battle screen appeared, Nagato had gotten Samus, Tsuruya had gotten Sheik, Haruhi got Bayonetta, and I got… "Jigglypuff!" Haruhi shouted, annoyed at the game. Tsuruya seemed to be rolling with laughter.

Regardless, we started actually fighting and… well I didn't do completely terrible. "Dammit, Kyon, grab her!" Haruhi shouted.

"I can't, I'm too slow!" I shouted, getting kind of into the game.

"I've got you now!" Tsuruya shouted, moving to send Haruhi flying.

Surprisingly enough, I managed to get in front of her and miraculously it down+b, sending her off. "Wait, what did I just do?" I asked.

"Of course, Jigglypuff's ultimate attack!" Haruhi shouted. What ultimate attack, falling asleep?

In the end, I didn't end up contributing anything.


End file.
